


Von Kopf bis Fuß

by Homosalate



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/pseuds/Homosalate
Summary: Johann ist angespannt, weil er Friedrich endlich eine gewisse Vorliebe zu gestehen gedenkt.





	Von Kopf bis Fuß

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Von Dichtern und Denkern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070974) by [MrsMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty), [werthersechter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter). 



> Die fic wurde inspiriert von einem tumblr-Post, der besagt, dass Goethe einen Fußfetisch gehabt haben soll: https://k-h0l3-k4rd45h14n.tumblr.com/post/165227183003/this-is-what-i-use-the-internet-for
> 
> Danke an Melian12 fürs Betalesen! <3 <3
> 
> Ich freue mich über Feedback und konstruktive Kritik! :)  
> In den Kommentaren oder auch gern per Mail: starfish456@gmx.de  
> 

Sobald Johann seinem Hausdiener geboten hatte, er solle ein Fußbad für Herrn Schiller und ihn bereiten, und der Dienstbote von dannen geeilt war, um Feuer zu machen und das Wasser aufzusetzen, konnte Johann den beklemmenden Gedanke an das Kommende nicht länger tilgen.

Das Herz schlug ihm trotz der Nähe Friedrichs furchtsam in der Brust, war Johann sich doch nicht sicher, wie das, was er ihm später zu offenbaren gedachte, bei seinem Freunde verfangen würde.

Dieser ahnte nichts von seiner Beklemmung. 

„Ich ließ den Hausdiener uns ein Fußbad bereiten und das Feuer im Kamin neu entflammen“, sagte Johann nun angespannt. „Wir können uns in wenigen Minuten in meinem Gemach aufwärmen.“ Nach einem Augenblick der Unsicherheit fügte er verhalten hinzu: „Und dann … wenn du willst … könnte ich deine Füße verwöhnen …“ 

Denn schon seit jeher hatte er sich am Anblick von Füßen ergötzt; fast gleichauf mit anderen, der sinnlichen Liebe stärker zugehörigen Körperteilen bereiteten ihm ihr Anblick, ihre Berührung einen Genuss, der nicht bloß geistiger Natur war. 

Schon als Knabe, als seine Mutter abends mit einigen Freundinnen zusammengesessen hatte und er unter den Tisch geklettert war, um nach seinen Marionetten zu suchen, die beim Spielen dorthin gefallen, und dort die sanft gerundeten Waden und die Füße der Frauen in ihren Schuhen mit den zierlichen Absätzen gesehen hatte, während sie dem zu ihren Füßen spielenden und herumkletternden Kinde von Zeit zu Zeit sanft übers Haar gestrichen; schon in jenen Tagen, vermutete er, wurde der Grundstein gelegt für den Kitzel, den er einige Jahre später beim Anblick von Füßen zum ersten Mal verspürt hatte. 

Wie oft hatte er auch beim Anblick von Friedrichs blassen, schlanken Fußgelenken gemerkt, dass sich etwas in ihm regte. Oft hatte Johann in Gesellschaft den Wunsch gehegt, Friedrich von seinen Schuhen zu befreien, und ihm langsam und sinnlich die Strümpfe von den Schenkeln abwärts auszuziehen, sodass er eine Gänsehaut auf den Beinen bekam, und dann über seine Waden zu streichen, über seine rauen Sohlen, und zu ihm hochzusehen, die beginnende sinnliche Erregung in seinen Augen wahrzunehmen, bevor er den Mund um seine große Zehe schloss …

Johann schluckte; all diese Vorstellungen hatten ihm zwar in geheim im Geheimen immer höchste Lust verschafft, Friedrich gegenüber hatte er sie jedoch aus Scham bislang verschwiegen.

Dies gedachte er heute nach dem Bade zu ändern.

Wie falsch sein schamhaftes Verschweigen gewesen war, dieser Gedanke hatte sich ihm heute beim Spaziergange im Park an der Ilm klar aufgedrängt, als er bezaubert den rötlichen Schimmer von Friedrichs Haar in der schwachen Wintersonne beobachtet hatte und wenig später, als Friedrich seinen Blick warm erwiderte, sein Herz vor Liebe für seinen Gefährten in seiner Brust schier übergelaufen war. Sie waren sich geistig so nah wie sonst niemandem, liebten einander mit Körper, Geist und Seele; fürwahr, es war Johann, als schlage selbst ein Teil seines Herzens in Friedrichs Brust. Es behagte ihm nicht länger, Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. 

Bei der Überraschung, die sich nun auf seines Freundes Antlitz abzeichnete, als er Johanns Vorschlag hörte, war er einmal mehr froh darüber, dass er selbst – im Gegensatz zu Friedrich – nicht leicht errötete.

„Ein Fußbad klingt … nach einer durchaus angenehmen Unternehmung“, raunte der andere, bevor er sich zu ihm hinabbeugte, um seinen Hals zu küssen. Johann erschauderte leicht. Es war ihm, als könne er in seiner Stimme leise Belustigung heraushören – doch war es auch möglich, dass ihn seine Nervosität ob des Bevorstehenden nur narrte …

 

Wenig später brannte im Kamin ein Feuer, tauchte das Zimmer in warmes, rötliches Licht.

Mit einem Seufzen streckte Johann die Füße in den Badezuber mit dem dampfenden, wohltuenden Wasser, das bis zu seinen Waden ging, und wackelte mit den Zehen, rieb die Sohlen aneinander. Es war so wunderbar warm, und die Wärme schien sich von seinen Füßen bis hinauf in seine Beine, dann seinen Rücken, seinen Kopf zu ziehen.

Er warf einen Blick neben sich zu Friedrich, dem der Hausdiener gerade ein kleines Tuch reichte, damit er nach dem Bade seine Füße abtrocknen konnte. Friedrich hatte Schuhe und Strümpfe bereits ausgezogen, seine Culotte war unten aufgeknöpft. Das warme Licht schmeichelte seinen Füßen durchaus. Johann musste den Blick abwenden, damit nicht an einer gewissen Körperstelle sichtbar wurde, wie sehr ihm dieser Anblick gefiel; war doch der Hausdiener noch im Raum zugegen.

 

Der Diener schien ein ganzes Säkulum zu brauchen, bis er für Friedrich das Bad bereitet hatte. Fast brachte die Ungeduld Johann schon dazu, den Mann wegzuschicken; einzig der Gedanke daran, wie dies wirken musste – mit welchen Worten wollte er ihn wegschicken; mit welcher Begründung außer der, dass er mit Herrn Schiller allein sein wollte? – hielt ihn zurück. 

Endlich, nachdem er mit tausend dienstbeflissenen Taten zur Hand gegangen war, wobei Johann nur schwer seinen Unwillen hatte verbergen können, zog er sich aus dem Zimmer zurück. 

Sie waren allein.

Johann warf Friedrich, der neben ihm mit dem Badewasser plätscherte und mit der Wäsche seiner Füße zugange war, einen Blick zu. Er beobachtete, wie er seine Hände über seine männlich-kräftig geschwungenen, vom Wasser glänzenden Fußsohlen gleiten ließ und sie mit müden Bewegungen knetete; Johann merkte, wie das sinnliche Betrachten von Friedrichs Füßen sein Blut in Wallung brachte, und er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr lang dagegen wehren konnte. Untätig saß er mit dem Handtuch in der Hand da und beobachtete die schlanken Zehen Friedrichs.

Endlich, als dieser Johanns Müßiggang bemerkt hatte, drehte er ihm den Kopf zu. Als Johann seinem Blick begegnete, wähnte er sich von ihm ertappt, so klar und verständig waren die Augen seines Geliebten. 

„Das warme Wasser tut gut, nicht wahr?“, sagte Friedrich.

Seine Stimme klang warm und ruhig und hatte jene wohlgemute Farbe, die Johann nur dann an ihr hörte, wenn sie zusammen waren, und die er so liebte. Friedrich lächelte ihm zu, dann beugte er sich vor, um seine Füße zu trocknen, das Hemd spannte über seinen breiten Schultern, und zwei rotblonde Locken lösten sich aus seinem Zopf und fielen ihm weich ins Gesicht. 

Er musterte ihn, und wieder wurde Johanns Herz von einer ungeheuren Wärme ergriffen. 

Endlich erhob er sich, nachdem seine eigenen Füße trocken waren, und ließ sich vor seinem geliebten Freund auf dem Teppich nieder, das wärmende Feuer im Rücken, um eines der Tücher zu nehmen und es sanft um einen von Friedrichs blassen Füßen zu schlingen. 

Friedrich hielt in der Bewegung inne und bedachte ihn mit einem verwunderten Blick, wehrte sich jedoch nicht, als Johann sanft seine Fersen abtrocknete, seine Sohlen und Zehen. „Mein Werthester“, setzte Johann an, und, da er nicht Herr seiner Stimme war, räusperte er sich. „Du weißt doch – wie ich dir in einem meiner Briefe schrieb – wie lieb und teuer mir das schöne Verhältnis zwischen uns ist.“ 

Friedrich blieb still, sodass das einzige Geräusch, welches nun in dem kleinen Raum vernommen werde konnte, das Knacken des Feuers war und das leise Rascheln des Tuches, mit dem Johann über seine wohlgeformten Füße strich. 

„Durchaus“, sprach Friedrich schließlich, nachdem er vergeblich darauf gewartet hatte, dass der andere fortfuhr.

„Genauso lieb und teuer, wie auch du mir bist, wage ich zu behaupten.“ Friedrichs Augen waren sanft. „Doch was bedrückt dich, mein Lieber?“ Er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm behutsam über den Kopf. „Ich sehe Sorge in deinem Gesicht.“

Friedrichs liebevolle Handlung rührte Johann. Fürwahr, er liebte ihn, er verstand ihn, er brauchte ihn; mit jedem Tage mehr. Jeden Tag, an dem er seinen roten Haarschopf nicht irgendwo in der Nähe oder Ferne sah, jeder Tag, an dem er nicht seine liebe Stimme hören, ihn nicht umarmen und über hundert Dinge seine Gedanken erfragen konnte, wurde ihm zur Qual. Wenn er einem Menschen sein Geheimnis anvertrauen wollte, dann ihm.

Er sammelte sich kurz, bevor er zu sprechen anfing: „Ich trage schon lange etwas auf dem Herzen, das ich nicht mehr vor dir verbergen will. Unsere Beziehung soll frei und aufrichtig sein, und ich will frei und aufrichtig mit dir umgehen können. Die Stunden mit dir in meiner Schlafkammer, die zu den glücklichsten meines Lebens zählen, will ich ohne Befangenheit verbringen können. Natürlich will ich auch das gleiche für dich.“ 

Johann merkte, dass er wieder angefangen hatte, zu monologisieren, und so suchte er sich zusammenzureißen. „Um es endlich auf einmal herauszusagen: Mein Angebot, deine Füße zu verwöhnen, war kein unüberlegtes. Deine Füße üben schon, seit ich sie das erste Mal ohne Strümpfe vor mir sah, großen Reiz auf mich aus. Es ist ein Reiz von einer solchen Intensität, wie ihn sonst nur unser Liebesspiel auf mich ausüben kann.“ Angstvoll schlug Johanns Herz. 

\---

Eine vollkommene Stille, die selbst das Kaminfeuer ergriffen zu haben schien, hatte sich über den Raum gelegt, als Johann geendigt hatte. Er hatte beide Arme sinken lassen und hielt das Tuch, mit dem er Friedrichs Füße getrocknet hatte, angespannt zwischen seinen Händen. Sein Herz klopfte schnell und er wagte nicht, Friedrich anzusehen, wusste er doch nicht, wie dieser nun über ihn denken mochte. Niemand außer Faustina in Rom und Christiane hatte bis dato etwas von dieser seiner Vorliebe erfahren, es war etwas, dessen er sich ein wenig schämte; und gerade vor Friedrich, demjenigen Menschen, der von allen, die er kannte, am meisten in der abstrakten, körperlosen Sphäre des Geistes zu leben pflegte, der bisweilen körperliche Regungen und Gelüste gar nicht zu kennen schien (oder doch auch nur vorgab, sie nicht zu kennen), kam er sich gerade ein wenig unanständig vor.

Johann wagte es erst nach einigen Atemzügen, den Blick zu heben, als er Friedrichs warme, leise Stimme hörte. 

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass du den Mut gefunden hast, so frei und offen zu mir zu sprechen.“ 

Johann traute kurz seinen Augen nicht, doch tatsächlich spielte nun ein feines Lächeln um seines Freundes Lippen. 

„Dennoch war dein langes Zögern, ja, deine Furcht gar, mit mir zu sprechen, unbegründet. Schon seit jenem Tag im August, als wir zum ersten Mal das Bett teilten, konnte ich mich eines gewissen Verdachtes nicht erwehren. Die Eile, mit der du mich drängtest, doch endlich meine Schuhe auszuziehen, als ich noch ganz mit meinem Hosenbunde beschäftigt war; dann die Art, wie du nach meinen Füßen gegriffen hast und der Effekt, den das auf dich haben schien – all das blieb mir nicht verborgen. Schon seit einiger Zeit überlege ich, dich darauf anzusprechen, ich hielt mich jedoch zurück, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Zudem stört es mich nicht. Wie waren schon die Worte Friedrichs II. von Preußen? Jeder soll nach seiner Façon selig werden.“

\---

Johanns Herz schlug schnell und aufgeregt gegen seine Brust.

Friedrichs Augen waren weich und sein Fuß lag noch immer warm in seiner Hand, und endlich, nun, da er wusste, dass solches zu keinerlei Unbill führen würde, beugte Johann sich zu ihm hinab, um Friedrichs Spann zu küssen. 

Als er fühlte, wie sich an Friedrichs Wade die Härchen aufrichteten, empfand auch Johann den Kitzel, den solche Berührungen in seinem Inneren jedes Mal auszulösen pflegten, aufs Stärkste, und wie von selbst fuhren seine Lippen Friedrichs Haut hinab, liebkosten seine Füße, die sonst immer in Schuhen und Strümpfen eingepackt waren. 

Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, als er über Friedrichs Wade strich und die im Schein des Kaminfeuers rötlich golden schimmernden Härchen auf seinen Beinen besah.  
Sanft nahm er seinen Fuß in beide Hände, kraulte mit dem Daumen Friedrichs Knöchel, dann begann er, langsam die Seiten der Füße seines Geliebten entlang zu streichen, die ledrige Hornhaut auf der einen, dann die zarte Haut des Fußgewölbes auf der anderen Seite. 

„Erregt dich dies?“

Johann musste schlucken bei Friedrichs Frage. Seine Stimme klang so verheißungsvoll dunkel und rau und erinnerte ihn an ihre Stunden im Bett, und die Veränderungen seines eigenen Körpers – mit zunehmender Schwierigkeit – ignorierend, begann er nun seines Freundes Zehen zu küssen, dann die Blutbahnen an seinem Fußrücken, welche wie ein Ast, der sich in mehrere Zweige aufteilte, unter seiner Haut entlangliefen, und während er sich noch an seinen Beinen langsam den Weg zu seiner Körpermitte hinaufküsste und gespannt zu ihm hochsah, griff Friedrich mit seinen schlanken, tintenbefleckten Fingern nach seinen Armen und zog ihn zu sich hoch.

 

Leise und heimlich schlichen sie sich ins Schlafzimmer, wie zwei Knaben, die etwas ausheckten, und verriegelten die Tür. Unter Küssen entkleideten sie einander. Johann erbebte, als Friedrichs schlanke Finger über seine Haut strichen, ihm das Hemd auszogen, seine Hose öffneten. Küssend, lachend, seine Nähe genießend tat er es ihm gleich, streichelte andächtig seine Brust und seinen Bauch, als Friedrich nackt vor ihm stand, seine Haut bläulich fahl im Mondlicht, das durch die Fensterscheiben drang. 

Einen Moment lang sahen sie einander an. Noch immer war es ein Moment des Ergriffenseins, wenn sie sich nach langer Trennung wieder so nah waren, dass sie einander ohne Schwierigkeiten berühren konnten, und dann legten sich endlich Friedrichs Arme um ihn, und nun konnte sich auch Johann aus seiner Starre lösen und ihre Münder fanden zueinander, und einander immer und immer wieder küssend, liebkosend, streichelnd fanden sie zum Bett und ließen sich in die weichen Kissen sinken.

Johann richtete sich auf, um Friedrich besser betrachten zu können. Dieser beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu Johann vor, zärtlich berührten sich ihre Zungen, Johann wollte schon den Arm um ihn legen, da verlagerte Fritz ein wenig sein Gewicht, bis er neben ihm saß, dann streckte er die Beine aus. Nun legten sich Friedrichs nackte Füße in Johanns Schoß. 

Johann keuchte auf, als sich zu erfüllen schien, was monatelang im Geheimen seine größte Phantasie gewesen war, und als er den Blick des anderen sah, der ihn mit seinem Blick fixierte, breitete sich Hitze in ihm aus, die seinen ganzen Körper in Flammen zu setzen schien. Johanns Mund war trocken, er musste schlucken. 

Langsam und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, ihn mit diesen kräftigsten Teilen seines Körpers Johanns empfindlichstem keinerlei Schaden zuzufügen, fuhr Friedrich mit den Füßen an Johanns Männlichkeit auf und ab. Johann legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Wieder und wieder reizte Friedrich ihn, zog seine Füße wieder zurück, während seine Männlichkeit weiterhin hart und aufrecht zwischen seinen Beinen hervorragte. Friedrich ging nicht auf ihn ein, lachte leise, als Johann ihn anflehte weiter zu machen, sich endlich selbst mit den Händen Erleichterung zu verschaffen suchte. 

Er schob Johanns Hände sanft und doch bestimmt zur Seite, und wieder schloss sich die Hornhaut von Friedrichs Füßen um ihn, und endlich, als Friedrichs Bewegungen immer unkoordinierter geworden, da dieser längst selbst dabei war, sich Befriedigung zu verschaffen – wie Johann an seinem Keuchen und dem Geräusch hörte und was ihn nicht weniger erregte – konnte auch Johann ohne Konsequenzen Hand anlegen. 

Er erreichte den Gipfel seiner Lust mit lautem Keuchen, streichelte mit seinen befleckten Händen Friedrichs Füße, der auch ruhiger zu werden schien, nachdem auch er sich seiner Begierde frei hingegeben.

Wie so oft sanken sie zusammen aufs Bett, Friedrich hatte ebenfalls noch die Spuren seiner Lust an seinen Fingern haften, doch dies störte Johann nicht, als sein Geliebter ihm über die Wange strich, waren seine Gesten doch wie immer liebevoll und seine Augen und Küsse zärtlich und warm. Innig zog Johann ihn an sich, küsste ihn zart auf Augen und Lippen. Friedrich murmelte Koseworte in sein Ohr, die Johann mit einer solchen Wärme erfüllten, dass Johann erneut den Göttern dankte, dass er diesen Mann getroffen, kennen, lieben gelernt hatte, dass das Schicksal sie beide zusammen geführt …

Friedrich lag in schläfriger Zufriedenheit neben ihm, sein Haar leuchtete rötlich warm, und er sah ihn an, seine Hände und Füße noch voller Samen – wie viel dringender brauchte er nun ein Fußbad als vorher. Johann lächelte, strich ihm durchs Haar, sie flüsterten und küssten sich, bis sie schließlich im Arm des anderen einschliefen.


End file.
